


Prelude

by woodelf



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Nick and Gloria's first morning together as a married couple.
Relationships: Gloria Rush/Nicholas Rush
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Prelude

Nicholas Rush turned his face a little more into the pillow to avoid the morning sun that was streaming in past the edge of the curtains and trying to wake him. He felt loose and languid all over, still in that place between sleeping and waking where everything is relaxed and comfortable and perfect, but the sun was insistent, and with a sigh of resignation he stretched and yawned and rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes and squinting a little as the brightness intruded upon them.

And everything was still perfect, because Gloria was asleep besides him, _his wife,_ and he was going to be able to do this for the rest of his life, wake up beside her, and go to sleep beside her, and know that she was there for him whenever he needed her, _and he wasn’t alone anymore_ , he had a family.

He turned on his side, simply watching her for a minute of deep and abiding happiness, the sun turning her honey-coloured hair into radiant gold. Finally tiring of inactivity, he shifted, swinging one leg over her hips and half sitting up, leaning forward with his hands braced on either side of her shoulders till he could rub his nose against hers, smiling as her face scrunched up and her hand rose, as if to bat at an irritation. He took it in his own, lacing his fingers through hers, and then the other one as well, stretching her arms out and pinning them gently to the mattress above her head.

“Good morning, Mrs Rush,” he said softly, brushing his lips against hers as she opened her eyes.

“Good morning, Mr. Rush. “ She smiled and pulled one hand free so she could run her fingers through the tousled brown hair that swung forward over his face. She remembered falling asleep to the feel of his fingers still idly playing through her hair, snuggled close with her head pillowed on his soft cotton t-shirt. They had discovered that they both preferred sleeping with a window cracked, to let in fresh air, and the room had been cool enough that they had redressed after making love last night. 

He smiled back. “So, what do you have planned for today, Mrs. Rush?” He loved saying that, loved knowing that she was his, and that he was hers. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I made sure to completely clear my schedule.” She wriggled slightly under him, liking the feel of his weight pressing her hips down. 

“What a coincidence. So did I. Except –” He grinned and let go of her other hand to reach towards the nightstand, where he picked up his ever-present notepad. “I did pencil in a few ideas.” He flipped the pad open.

“One, make love to my wife. Two, have breakfast with my wife.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw her start to grin. “Three, spend the entire day with my wife. Followed by dinner with my wife and either shower sex, or finding out if we could both fit in the bathtub together.” He glanced at her and lifted his eyebrows, as if seeking approval, and her grin widened to encompass her whole face. “Finishing up by telling my wife how much I love her and thanking her for marrying a poor sod like myself.”

“You are a lovely, sweet man, Nicholas, and I’m lucky to have you,” she said firmly. “But you didn’t really write all that down, did you?” She made a grab for the notepad, but Rush jerked his arm back, pulling it beyond her reach, and tossed it back onto the nightstand.

“Unh-uh, trust is very important in a marriage. You’ll have to take my word for it.” He looked at her mischievously, and tickled her ribs. 

Gloria squealed, and grabbed at his hands, the blankets falling away to reveal more of her satin nightgown. “All right, but is there room in that schedule for some ideas of mine?” 

“I’m sure they could be incorporated,” he said grandly. “What would they be?” 

“Well, chief among them would be ‘ravish my husband’,” she admitted, rocking up beneath him by way of suggestion. 

He made a sound low in his throat, stretching out and lowering himself to settle comfortably in the cradle of her hips. “I believe that could be slotted in during “spend entire day together”, unless you’d prefer to wait till the “shower or tub sex”. Either is fine, both is good. I have no objection to being ravished.” He pressed his pelvis flush against hers, rocking slightly as he dropped his head to kiss her throat. Gloria closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him better access.

“Mmm, I’ll keep that in mind.” She slid her hands up under his shirt. “I take it we’re about to cross the first scheduled item off the list?”

He tugged at her nightgown, Gloria arching briefly beneath him to allow it to slide up past her hips. “Day’s a-wasting,” he murmured, raising his arms to allow her to drag his shirt up and over his head, not caring where it landed when she tossed it aside. “Lots to do. Any objections?” His breath was quickening, his body already roused and ready. 

“Not a one,” she assured him, pushing the waistband of his sleep pants down over his slim hips and flanks. “Not a one.”

And with his usual thoroughness and care, Nicholas Rush made love to his wife as perfectly as he knew how. 


End file.
